thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
Followers
Some classes are entitled to followers, as described below. Depending on response these may be used either as pieces in the over all Residuum Wars or as personal troops for protection of the Player Character’s Stronghold. Classes Warriors (Sil and Akaun…Arcane or Primal followers.) “When a fighter attains 9th level (Lord), he or she may opt to establish a freehold. This is done by building some type of castle and clearing the area in a radius of 20 to 50 miles around the stronghold, making it free from all sorts of hostile creatures. Whenever such a freehold is established and cleared, the fighter will: #Automatically attract a body of men-at-arms led by an above average fighter. These men will serve as mercenaries so long as the fighter maintains his or her freehold and pays the men-at-arms; and #Collect a monthly revenue of 7 silver pieces for each and every inhabitant of the freehold due to trade, tariffs, and taxes.” Ranger (Krusk) “at 10th level, each ranger attracts a body of 2-24 followers. Note that these henchmen once lost, can never be replaced, although mercenaries can be hired, of course. These followers are determined by the DM who then informs the ranger.” Magic-Users (Fie, Valkhad, Makaria, and Zenma) “It is possible for a magic-user of 12th or higher to level to construct a stronghold and clear the countryside in a 10 or 20 mile radius of all monsters, thus ruling an area much as a noble. If this is accomplished, a revenue of 5 silver pieces per inhabitant per month is generated in the territory ruled.” (While many hirelings and acolytes may join Magic-Users, ultimately their frequency and reliability varies so greatly among the schools of magic that no one rule is true with regard to followers. Suffice to say that each school, power source, and class are different.) Thief/Rogue (Kaden, possibly Erik) “Thieves can build strongholds as some other classes of characters do. They can, however, build a tower or fortified building of the small castle type (q.v.) for their own safety;” …. “Any thief character of 10th or greater level may use his small castle type building to set up a headquarters for a gang of thieves, and he or she will accordingly attract from 4 to 24 other thieves (or warlocks, witches, and hexblades). However, this will bring the enmity of the local Thieves Guild (or Coven), and they will struggle to do away with the rival organization. Once begun, warfare will end only when and if all the Master Thieves (warlocks) on either or both sides are dead, or if the thief character removes to another locale.” Bards (Liliput and Gareth) “It is possible for a bard to have 1 henchman upon attaining 5th level, 2 henchmen can be maintained upon reaching 8th level, 3 at 11th, 4 at 14th, 5 at 17th, 6 at 20th, and any number at 23rd.” (This is not to say that Bards can’t have troops, quite the contrary, it’s just that such hirelings are always under the direction of a henchman or two, and their combat effectiveness isn’t quite the same as Fighters.) Monks (Asteron) “When a monk character attains 8th level of experience, he or she will gain a number of monks as followers upon defeating the monk which held the 8th level position that the player character has now gotten. He or she will attract from 2-5 1st level monks if the player character has a monastery or monastery-like building to use as a headquarters. These followers may be worked upwards in levels of experience. The player character will attract 1 or 2 additional monks of 1st level for each additional level experience the player gains. While followers of a monk are as loyal as his or her other henchmen, they automatically leave service when they attain the level of Superior Master (7th). All followers will be of the exact same alignment as the monk player character. If he or she changes alignment, the current followers will desert, but new ones can still be gained by advancement in level. The monastery or monastery-like headquarters of the monk can be that of the character he or she defeated to attain 8th or higher level, or it can be a building specially constructed by the monk player character after attaining 8th or higher level. In the latter case, the monk may retain up to 250,000 gold pieces value in treasure in order to finance consruction of the place. He or she may also retain sufficient funds thereafter to maintain such a place. Note that monk followers require no support, upkeep, or pay of any sort.” Barbarian (possibly Akaun) “The Barbarian Horde: Upon reaching 8th level, a barbarian may summon a barbarian horde. This horde can only be summoned in the native territory of the barbarian, from among barbarians of his background. …. A barbarian horde can number as many members as its leader’s experience-point total divided by ….(100)….. A horde takes a week to gather in the barbarian’s home territory, and must have a stated purpose, such as “Tear apart the College of Magic in Arcana City brick by brick” or “Rescue Princess Madelyn from the Storm Pirates” or “Serve under Goodbar the Cleric in his battle against the infidels.” Deviating rom the proclaimed purpose by the horde or its leader may cause the horde to disband, at the DM’s option. Members of disbanded hordes will return by the quickest and safest route to their home lands. A barbarian horde can only be kept together for as many weeks as the barbarian leader has levels of experience. At the end of this time, the horde is usually disbanded. Exceptions may be made if large amounts of treasure are distributed to the members, if the leader has an effective charisma of 23 or more with respect to other barbarians, if the leader of the horde is a tribal leader as well, or if an unattained goal is in easy reach. Each of these special circumstnces which apply would extend the duration of the horde by 1-2 weeks at most. A tribal leader who has his horde disband beneath him will not receive a warm welcome the next time he returns to his homeland. In addition to the normal barbarians in the horde, the leader of the horde will gain two aides, each of a level equal to one-half of the leader’s level (rounded down). Each aide will have two assistants of one-half the aide’s level…. The horde may include shamans, witch doctors, or clerics, depending on the nature of the barbarians. Barbarian shamans and witch doctors gain wisdom bonuses and may use magic items of any sort as applicable. Normal clerics will have full spell capability, but in all cases barbarian ability-score statistics apply.” Followers will be determined according to the Official Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Dungeon Masters Guide by Gary Gygax.